Fear isn't always the answer
by Frostwillow
Summary: Xyrics wasn't one to usually speak her mind, but when she has to battle her best friend she becomes upset, and feels at guilt for her friend changing sides. After she becomes injured she spills her guts to Sub-zero about her feelings after he helps her.


Xyrics stumbled forward as she somehow managed to stumble over someone's foot in the crowd, her body stumbling just barely out of the crowd of people that stood in front of Shang Tsung waiting for him to announce the next two humans or non-human to folly into battle. Her eyes slightly widened and she scurried back into the crowd, now feeling awkward and out of place amongst everyone that stood around. She was still gawking at the amount of people that had come to participate in this battle; she still wandered if many of them knew what the Mortal Kombat tournament was for. She guessed many of them didn't understand or just did not care, but were just there to show off more than to worry about the business of the battles.

She sighed and tried to recover from stumbling out before hearing her name called by Shang Tsung. She cursed under her breath and stepped forward, making her way out of the large group of humans, non-humans, and sorcerers. She didn't want to go into battle just yet, but she knew it had to happen sooner or later, for this is what Raiden called her for, he needed her to help in protecting Earthrealm. She would never back down to a request like that, but she knew that is why Raiden had called for her to join in the reckless battles. He had even so much as called an old friend of hers who she had known since she had started her training some years ago, Jasmine.

"You'll be battling against Vitora this round." Shang Tsung announced as she stopped in front of the crowd. Her eyes widened and before she could stop the words from leaking out she practically shouted out, "What!" Vitora was her childhood friend and her stomach knotted as she saw her black haired and green eyed friend step out of the crowd. Vitora wasn't a human like Xyrics, but was surprisingly easy to get along with if not angered. Vitora was taller than most female, almost reaching seven feet in height. She wore a black and red strapped top that ended right under her breast, on her shoulders were two armored shoulder pieces, one was black and the other white, then her bottoms were a very short black and red skirt, attached to her back on either side were three sets of wings upon each shoulder, her eyes were green, but around her iris it was solid black, making her look more intimidating with her height, upon her lower arms were armor, and on one wrist was two spiked bracelets, but there was one thing about Vitora that stood out. It was easy to see since she wore such a small top. Xyrics' eyes traveled down to Vitora's mid-section, her eyes landing on the fist sized whole that lay there. It was something that ran in the breed that Vitora was, every member of her breed had a fist sized hole in their mid-section. Also another thing that stood out about Vitora was her blood red mask that covered the lower part of her face, from the bridge of her nose down. It had spikes on it, unlike others did, it was something that Vitora always liked.

Xyrics' eyes travelled back up to meet Vitora's hardened gaze, something was different about her, and Xyrics did not like the feeling she was getting about this battle. "Vitora, do not tell me that you have allied yourself with Shang Tsung?" Xyrics questioned. She heard a deep chuckle from Shang Tsung and listened as he spoke up. "She has not allied herself with me, but with Quan Chi, but the reason why is up to her to explain." Xyrics glanced back towards Vitora and studied her for a moment before she heard Shang Tsung give the order to fight. Xyrics did not even have time to react before Vitora lunged forward and swung a sword she had summoned at her.

Xyrics tried to dodge, but the sword made a large gash across her mid-section. ^Shit, this is not going to be a battle that I can win easily, I'll be lucky if I get out of this one alive.^ She thought as she placed a hand on her mid-section and clutched it. "Vitora, what the hell are you doing, why have you allied yourself with the enemy." Xyrics shouted as she was able to dodge the next attack that Vitora threw at her. "Why, because of the Lin Kuei the man that I loved is dead." Vitora hissed as she released a barrage of attacks onto Xyrics. "You are only getting in my way Xyrics and I know you will not back down, so I will take care of you and show you that for allying yourself with the Lin Kuei, you shall be taught a lesson!" Vitora's voice was filled with anger and hatred, something Xyrics had only ever witnessed a couple of times towards certain enemies.

Xyrics summoned a whip and bought it down in hopes that it would make its mark, as much as she did not want to fight back, she needed to if she had any hopes of possibly living. There was a loud clapping noise as the whip missed its target and hit the ground. She bought it back and bought the whip back down at Vitora and it wrapped around Vitora's sword. "The Lin Kuei have done no such thing Vitora, think about this." Xyrics said as she yanked the whip forward, in hopes of yanking Vitora's sword away. Vitora had managed to hold on to her sword, and it became an all out tug of war between the two females. Xyrics was struggling to keep a grip on the whip as Vitora yanked forward. "Lies!" She hissed out. "My mate is dead because of them!" She roared in anger and yanked her sword away from the whip. Xyrics stumbled slightly and jumped out of the way as Vitora lunged at her again.

Vitora lunged at Xyrics, her wings sprawled out and sword drawn back ready to plunge it into Xyrics' mid-section. Xyrics dodged and jumped into the air, her whip disappearing and her hands began to glow a green colour. She had learned how to use telekinetic energy from Ermac sometime ago, and it helped out very well on her part. She shot a blast at Vitora and had stayed floating in the air as she watched Vitora dodge the attack she had thrown at her. Xyrics let out an aggravated growl, her patience was growing thin with every attack she threw, she wasn't able to place a hit on Vitora, and it just seemed to hard too. She then lunged forward, as Vitora turned to see Xyrics lunging at her, her fists glowing green as she bought a fist back as she was about to throw energy at Vitora. Before she had time Vitora had lunged into the air and with a swift movement lunged her sword forward.

There was a painful almost ripping like noise as Vitora's sword made its way through Xyrics mid-section. Xyrics' eyes widened and she coughed up a mouthful of blood and she had quickly moved her hands down to hold her body up on the sword, making the pain so much worse. She was dangling in the air, above the ground, only the sword and her grip on it keeping her up. She looked at Vitora, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. Vitora's expression was hard, of almost no emotion and with a swift movement flung her sword to an angle, not releasing her grip, but sending Xyrics slamming into the ground. There was a loud crack as some of her ribs practically shattered. She coughed up another mouthful of blood and groaned out in pain, arching slightly.

She rolled onto her side, and tried to push herself up off the ground. She didn't get very far before Vitora reached her and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air. "I should kill you." She hissed through gritted teeth. She bought Xyrics' face close to hers, they were only inches apart. "You worry about the Lin Kuei, even love one of them, your pitiful for a warrior. I will finish you off quickly." She growled out as she drew back her sword. "You're really going to kill the person who helped you find all those strengths inside you, and helped you survive when Scorpion almost ripped your heart out and sent you to hell?" Xyrics groaned out, her eyes were going dull as blood oozed its way out of the wound on her stomach. "I saved your ass from so many others while you were so lost." She moaned. She watched as Vitora froze and watched as her eyes widened. "I loved you as if you were my sister, and now you're going to kill me, at least I won't have live with the pain of knowing that I failed someone again." Xyrics' eyes flashed with sadness, flashbacks of Sub-zero's older brother's death made its way into her mind. He had been like a brother to her, even trained her when she was younger and gave her a home while she had nowhere else to turn too.

Vitora dropped Xyrics to the ground and turned her back towards her, her sword disappearing in a small poof of smoke. "Vitora, finish her." Shang Tsung ordered. "I shall not, she is human, she'll die on her own if she is so willing to do so, and I will not make her death any quicker." She said as she walked off and into the crowd, leaving Xyrics lying on the ground in pain. "Fine, the tournament will continue tomorrow." Shang Tsung announced as he stood up and left. The crowd of people began to leave and do their own things. Xyrics slowly pushed herself up, coughing up another mouthful of blood as she made her way to her feet. She stumbled and fell onto her knees. She let a painful groan and struggled to stand up.

Sub-zero's P.O.V

Sub-zero watched in shock as Xyrics went straight from being in the air to being on the ground. The fight did not last long, and he was surprised to see that Vitora allowed Xyrics to live so easily. He rushed over to Xyrics once the crowd eased away. "Xyrics," He stated as he crouched beside her. She glanced up at him; her once bright gold eyes were dull with pain and tiredness. "Sub-zero I'm sorry." She said, her voice soft, almost too soft to hear. "I messed up." She whimpered she looked so pitiful. "You did fine." He assured her, his voice surprisingly gentle compared to what it usually was. He brought a hand up and gently trailed his fingers across her cheek and along her chin. "Just rest."

He watched as Xyrics let out a long and pained shaky breath and slump to the side into his chest exhaustedly. He wrapped his arms lightly around her, making sure to dodge the wound. He felt her place her head onto his shoulder and shift getting comfortable in his arms. He sighed and lifted her up, he needed to get her to a safe spot to recover after loosing her battle with Vitora. "Mmhm," he heard her moan softly and glanced down towards her, realising her shift in his arms again. He gently rubbed his thumb against her back, hoping to relax her a little as he began to walk towards the building and headed inside. He glanced around and noticed Raiden approaching him. He placed a hand onto Sub-zero's shoulder and transferred the three of them to Lin Kuai territory. "Keep her safe Sub-zero, make sure she heals properly. I trust you with her." Raiden said then disappeared in a flash.

He only nodded and headed towards the Lin Kuai building.

Xyrics P.O.V

Xyrics eyes fluttered opened slowly, a moan escaping her. The dimly lit room was much more comfortable, and before it registered she had jolted into a sitting position to check her surroundings. A screech of pain escaped her and she clutched her mid-section, lifting her knees partially into a slight fetal position. She felt tears well up in her eyes as the pain racked through her body. She whimpered and was too focused on the pain to realize the panicked Sub-zero who barged through the door. She jumped and gasped as she felt a hand grip her shoulder and a sudden wait sink onto the bed. She looked up to Sub-zero, eyes still teary. He had sat beside her, a look of worry in his eyes. "Lay down." He whispered gently. She shook her head reluctantly and suddenly, she leaned over into Sub-zero's chest. She felt him tense under her and then relaxes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her gently, but firmly against him. She nuzzled her face into the crock of his neck, her cheeks starting to turn lightly red from embarrassment.

She felt him tense again and takes in a deep breath. Her heart fluttered slightly, and she tried to ignore it as she pressed herself closer to Sub-zero. As Sub-zero relaxed he seemed to hold her more firmly against him. "Cold?" He questioned smoothly. She blushed and bought a hand up to his upper arm and clutched lightly. She heard a chuckle rise from his chest and she let out a small squeaking noise. Her face heated up more and she tensed. "Cold or is it nerves? Or, is it both?" His voice was soothing to hear as he pulled her body closer to his. She nuzzled closer to him and eventually moved her head to lay on his shoulder. Shyly she said, "You smell good." Sub-zero's chest rumbled as he let out a laugh. Her face heated up again. "You're acting differently than usual, what is with the sudden change Xyrics?" Sub-zero questioned as one of his fingers traced along her back. She whimpered slightly at the touch. She knew the answer to his question, she just wanted to be close to him, be held like he had held her that day she almost died at Vitora's hand.

She was also terrified that this may never happen again and wanted the memory to last. She knew it was selfish of her. "I," She started nervously. She heard him grunt slightly. "I just don't want to lose this Sub-zero." She whispered. "I don't want to lose you. It terrifies me just thinking about it. I honestly don't know what I'd do if something happened." She said. She glanced up at Sub-zero and saw him nod in understanding. "During your fight with Vitora though, she said you loved one of the Lin Kuai," He started. She could have sworn she saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes. "Who is it that you love?" His voice was low. Xyrics' face flushed slightly and she shifted in Sub-zero's arms and buried her face into his chest as a small whimper erupted from her. The grip on his upper arm tightened slightly. She mumbled something incoherent into his chest. "What?" She felt him shift as he asked the question. She then pulled away and moved herself away from him and to the other side of the bed. She slung her legs over the edge of it, and kept her back towards him; she crossed her arms as her face heated up, and her eyes showed fear. "She said I loved one Lin Kuai assassin, which is true. That one man so happens to be the man that I've known since I was young, used to train with me, and knows me better than most…" She trailed off as she spoke.

Sub-zero's P.O.V.

His eyes widened as he heard her speak. "I just don't think he feels the same way, in a matter of fact I'm sure of it." He heard her speak up again. He got up off the bed and wandered to the other side. He leaned down and lifted her up into his arms. "Sub-zero, what are you doing!" Her voice came out in a surprised yell, and her arms darted up and around his neck. "Relax," He whispered as he sat down onto the edge of the bed, and placed her onto his lap. He looked down at her, noticing her face was flushed. When she tried to pull away he tightened his grip slightly and kept her close. He leant forward slightly too where his head was close to hers. "Have you ever thought to ask him if he felt the same way?" He breathed out. He felt her shudder in his arms and nervously tighten her grip around his neck. "Sub…zero?" Her eyes locked with his, a look of worry in her eyes. He felt her move an arm from his neck and place a hand onto the side of his face. Their eyes stayed locked as she slowly pulled down his mask. He watched her take in a deep breath, her body shook from her obvious nervousness. He felt her run her fingers along his face and he tilted his head into her hand, closing his eyes softly.

"Why have you never said anything?" She whispered softly. He opened his eyes and stared into Xyrics' gently. "I was afraid too." He said quietly. He saw her smile lovingly towards him. "You, afraid," She whispered. "I didn't think the mighty Sub-zero would be afraid." She moved her hand to the back of his head and brought him closer to her face. His breath hitched in his throat as his face was just centimeters apart from hers. He leant forwards and trailed his lips lightly across hers. She leaned back slightly, a giggle escaping her. "Not yet," She cooed quietly. He growled softly, and held her a little tighter against him. He heard her giggle softly again. "How long," She whispered, her breath danced against his lips. He shivered slightly. "Since I first met you through my brother," He breathed. He was slightly taken aback when she pulled back a little and looked him in the eye. Her eyes were teary, but showed a look of excitement. He arched a brow in her direction. She smiled and brought him forward, and to his surprise pressed her lips roughly against his. He grunted and closed his eyes and kissed back passionately as his grip around her tightened. He felt her fingers run smoothly along the back of his head and down to his neck and do what she could to try and deepen the kiss.

Sub-zero pulled away, but kept his head lowered. "I don't want to hurt you," He whispered, feeling the excitement that was flowing off of Xyrics. He heard her whine slightly under her breath. "Until you are healed, we will wait…" He trailed his lips across hers lightly, feeling her shudder under him. "I love you," She whispered. He smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss against her lips and then drew away. "I love you more." He whispered back. She giggled shifted in his arms and pulled him down to place her forehead against his. He stared at her, passion in his eyes. She had her eyes closed, a soft smile on her face. "Thank you."


End file.
